


In Dreams We Shall Be Saved

by Narlth



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, Gen, Horror, M/M, Pre-Slash, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-27 17:46:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5058007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narlth/pseuds/Narlth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Merlin releases the dragon, he also releases something else that had been trapped under the castle, something almost all living beings have forgotten. Something that will can destroy Camelot from the inside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based on an anon horror prompt, along the lines of: that something else was trapped under the castle with the dragon, and that freeing it also frees these creatures. Creatures that stalk and terrorise the citizens of Camelot in their sleep.  
> OP I hope you don't mind that I changed it a bit.  
> Chapter 2 will be up tomorrow.

The whole populace of Camelot was on weary, people were still recovering from the aftermath of both the attacks of the knights of Medhir and the dragon. Still on edge and tired as efforts were divided between normal day-to-day tasks and rebuilding the kingdom, the citizens noticeably were subdued as Merlin watched from his window.

He knew he needed to get going, the sun had already fully risen but Merlin couldn’t quite summon the energy move.

It had been only a week since Arthur had killed the dragon, at least as far as anyone that wasn't Gaius or Merlin knew. Despit this the prince remained paranoid that some other disaster was right around the corner. It didn’t help that Uther was on a rampage trying to work out how exactly it was that the dragon had escaped, but so far he had turned up no solid leads, and between Gaius, Arthur and the knights, they had managed to keep him from taking his anger out on anyone.

It wasn't, Merlin reasoned not a totally unfounded feeling. It was one he was extremely familiar with in fact, knowing that it was Arthur suffering the feeling when he wasn’t for once was a little strange, and he decided he would have to work on making sure the prince was a stress free as possible.

That thought in mind he straightened up, rolling his shoulders to loosen up, and searching the floor of his room for his clothes.

His blue eyes peeled squinted against the bright light of the winter sun which stung his eyes. He huffed out a long breath, and pushed himself up into a sitting position. Despit how he felt he knew he need to go and attend Arthur, lest the prince come looking for him. The mystery of exactly what that was would have to wait, as loath as he was not to start investigating it straight away.

Dressing and leaving his room, Merlin couldn’t help but noticed that everyone seemed- subdued, and not in same way people had been as a result of their slow recovery after the dragon’s attack. This wasn’t just a tiredness born of having to rebuild their lives, no. This was something different. It made Merlin unsettled, and he found himself hurrying along as fast as possible to get out of the corridor and into Arthur’s chambers.

Of course he didn’t pause to knock, and just went right on into the room. Making it half way across to Arthur’s bed before he noticed that the prince was already awake.

“Merlin! Late as always I see.” Arthur intoned, from where he was stood near his bed.

“I’m not late, you’re just early.” He defended, “wait, why are you up early? What did you do  with Arthur?” Both of Merlin’s eyebrows rose in jest. Arthur rolled his eyes at Merlin.

“Shut up, Merlin. Did you forget to bring my breakfast?”

“Ah.” Merlin’s eyes widened, “I may have forgotten.” He offered a cheeky smile at Arthur.

Taking a moment to actually look at the prince, Merlin spotted that there was dark shadows under his eyes, and his skin- normally almost glowing with a sun kissed warmth, was now pale and almost waxy looking. He looked sick, and Merlin was almost tempted to mention it, but knowing the likely reaction, decided to keep quiet, but also keep an eye out.

~

The sun was just starting to set, casting the stone of the castle in a beautiful orange glow, when they returned. Arthur lead with a brisk pace, intending to get on and complete his paperwork as soon as possible.

As they pair mounted the castle stairs Merlin felt a cold touch to the back of his neck. He halted, head whipping around to see behind him, but there was no one there. He scanned the courtyard, but seeing nothing out of the ordinary he continued after Arthur.

By the time they reached Arthur’s chambers Merlin had forgotten all about the feeling. They both settled quickly into their jobs, Merlin changing the bed sheets and Arthur sat at his desk engrossed in some document or other.

Candles were lit in all corners of the room casting dancing shadows across the walls and floor.

The sun had finally dipped below the horizon when Merlin felt the touch again. This time he started visibly, shoulders shooting up to his ears in an attempt to banish the touch. He wheeled around on his heel, but found only Arthur, still at his desk on the other side of the room.

The prince had looked up, disturbed when Merlin moved suddenly, a questioning expression on his face. Realising that Arthur had noticed nothing he mentally shook his head, he was just tired, that’s all. Just his mind playing tricks on him.

They stared at each other in silence, before Arthur broke the connection turning back to the paper. Merlin remained still just a few moments more before with a shake of his head he went back to work.

Nothing unusual occurred for the rest of the evening and finally Arthur dismissed Merlin for the night.

Now exhausted, Merlin headed straight up to his bed not bothering even to grab some dinner before going to sleep. He changed into his sleep clothes, with nary a thought to where he dropped his dirty ones. Collapsing on top of his sheets he buried his nose in his pillow, humming at the softness, and was out before he even realised it.

~

It was the cold that eventually dragged Merlin awake, heavy eyes blinking open. Snuffling Merlin made the effort to get his blanket out from under himself, and curl tightly under it. It never occurred to him that a chill made no sense, in his room which had no open doors or windows.

Warmth finally surrounding him, sleep had just pulled him back under when the cold returned. This time however it pierced through his chest.

Jerking upright, blanket falling to the ground, Merlin flailed now completely awake. His chest heaved up and down with each gasping breath. His hands flew to his chest fingers skating across his skin in a manner that would have otherwise been ticklish. Eyes darting around the room, his own rapid breaths the only sound he could hear.

Taking a moment, Merlin forced himself to calm down. He steadied himself once the feeling passed, bracing his hands on his bed.

Spinning in place, he spotted something shift in the corner of his eye. A shadow, like someone moving just out of his eyeline; out of the small pool of moonlight. Freezing but for his pounding heart, his eyes slid slowly in the direction of the movement.

There was nothing there.

Anxious, Merlin waited, both hoping and dreading that he would see something else. Nothing else moved, but he could feel the hairs on the back of his neck standing up as the air seemed to grow heavy.

He intended to stay alert and find of what it was, but the unusual pressure of the air seemed to drag on him physically. Before he knew it he was lying back down, mind blank. His vision started to blur, darkness creeping closer and closer, until he was out again.

~

Across the castle Arthur was still asleep, it was not an undisturbed sleep however. The prince was laid on his back, his blankets twisted tightly around his body and legs. His face was screwed up as if in pain, eyebrows pinching together. His eyelashes flickered as underneath his eyes roved about in what could only he described as chaotic movements.

He groaned, throwing his left arm violently out until it came to rest across his chest, whether that had been an attempt to fight off some unseen enemy, or to try and protect himself.

Though the curtains to his room had been drawn again the moon and star light, there was an eery light inside of the room. There was no sound but that of Arthur’s breathing, no movement but Arthur’s restless struggles.

That was, until a shadow melted from behind the wardrobe. Long and slim it fell right across the floor, reaching the edge of Arthur’s bed.

There was no sound as the shape moved closer. Movements smooth it drew closer and closer to Arthur until it was almost touching him.

It appeared to hesitant, hovering a few centimeters away, before what could have been an arms split away, approaching the prince’s head slowly.

Arthur froze as the shadow made contact, his eyebrows furrowing together. The shadow stroked down Arthur’s cheek, almost caressing it.

Skin that had previously been slightly pink as a result of the disturbed sleep, suddenly lost any colour. It was like the shadow was draining him.

It wasn’t long before the shadow withdrew, drifting slowly back to the corner from which it came.

Freed from the malicious influence, Arthur became animated once more, though his movements now were sluggish, not even half of what they had been before. The prince did remain asleep however, despite everything that had occurred.

~

Merlin found himself in a place he didn’t recognise, how he got there he didn’t know. The walls all around him were made of a dull grey stone, which was cast in vivid shadows from the lone torch, which brought out all of the flaws of the stone. He pushed himself to his feet, wanting to move away from the damp floor, and get a better look at the room. Directly in front of him were the metal bars that one would find in a prison cell.

He was just about to call out wondering if he was alone, when he heard the sound of someone approaching, steps echoing off of the walls and making his fingers inch to cover his ears. The steps finally reached him, revealing Arthur. Normally he would be relieved to see his prince, but one look at the expression on his face, had Merlin recoiling.

The prince looked beyond furious, his blue eyes narrow so they looked almost black in the low lighting. Merlin stumbled backwards, tripping over his feet as his clumsiness made an appearance at the worst possible time.

The prince hauled the the cell’s door open, sending the door crashing against the the wall. For every step forwards Arthur took, Merlin shuffled away, until his back hit the far wall.

“Arthur, please- I would never betray you. I- I.” He hardly knew what he was saying, and his heart was in his throat choking off him off. He didn’t know what to say, all he wanted was to get through to his friend how much he met to him and that he would never do anything to hurt him.

“I don’t want to hear another word from you, sorcerer!” Each of Arthur’s words cutting like blades through his soul.

“Arthu-” His words were cut off before he could even made his point, not that he was sure what said point would even be.

“I no longer give you permission to use my name.”

“Ar- sorry.” Merlin finched, drawing his knees close and his shoulders in, when Arthur leant down into his space. The prince had his sword in hand, and now he brought it up pressing the blade against Merlin’s cheek until it drew blood. His eye grew wide and he froze under the contact. Merlin could feel the blood drain from his face just as surely as his dripped from the freshly made cut.

“One more word and I will end your life sorcerer, and undo all of the evil enchantments you have placed over my people and me.” Merlin felt tears spring into his eyes, as Arthur proclaimed him as evil.

“I’m- I’m not evil, please you can’t do this!” He knew he must sound hysterical, tears sliding down his cheeks and voice wobbling, but he continued not the less. “I would rather die the hurt you, you have to believe me.” He brought a hand up as if to push the blade away, his hand stopping just centimeters away, weary. His eyes which until now had been dancing everywhere, focused in on Arthur’s hoping he would see something of his friend in them.

A few seconds passed as he searched, but all he saw was hatred that had taken root every fiber of Arthur’s being.

Frozen under what he saw, Merlin felt as the blade withdrew, Arthur lifting it away and high so the light caught the metal, reflecting back and blinding him temporarily.

Time seemed to slow as Arthur lowered it, aiming towards Merlin’s chest his intent to kill him clear in every line of his body. He realised that could use his magic to escape, but even now he couldn’t muster the will to use it against Arthur.

Merlin’s breath stuck in his throat, as he watch transfixed as the tip headed towards him.

As the blade pierced his skin, pain flooded his senses and a numbing cold spread through his body dulling the rest of his senses. He felt his eyes drop closed as all over feeling but the pain fled, the last thing he saw was Arthur smiling down at his dying body before everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

“No!” Merlin jerked forwards as he shouted, his eyes flying open. He took large breaths, trying to drag as much air into his lungs as possible. He wrapped his hands around himself, needing to feel that he was actually alright- that he hadn't been burnt. It was the same dream that had plagued him the night before, but this time much more vivid, without those few impossibilities that cropped up in dreams. Leaving it a mirror showing one very possibly reality.

Once he had steadied himself a little, he pulled his knees to his chest, burying his face in the blanket covering them.

His whole body felt exhausted, each muscle protesting the sudden movement and wanting nothing more than to pull him back under. As seconds ticked passed he could feel himself melting into his knees, slowly shutting back down, the dream that had woken him now slipping farther and farther from his mind.

Adrenaline fading from his blood his eyes closed and drifted back to sleep still curled over his legs.

~

When Merlin arrived in the morning, the prince was still asleep, not that that was usual, what was however was how restless his sleep appeared. Arthur had managed to kick off his blankets at some point during the night, and his pillows were splayed randomly across the bed.

Setting down the breakfast tray he was carrying, he headed across the the bed.

Merlin paused for a moment admiring the unrestricted view of Arthur’s body. He felt his cheeks heat a little as he realised what he was doing, and in an effort to shake the thoughts he hurried over to the window, throwing the curtains open.

“Rise and shine!”

“Merrrin.” The servant's name came out slurred as the prince has his face turned into his pillow. Turning back, Merlin had barely a couple of seconds to duck as the blur of a red pillow sailed past his head, crashing harmlessly against the wall behind him.

“Now that’s hardly the way a prince should behave.” Merlin crossed his arms, a mocking grin on his face.

“Shut-up.” Arthur replied, pushing up into a sitting position, and glaring at Merlin.

Merlin found himself suppressing a fond smile, as he went to go and deal with setting out Arthur’s clothes for the day.

He heard the sounds of fabric rustling as behind him the prince finally roused.

“What are we doing today?” He had long given up the pretence of suggesting that the prince's moves were not also his own.

“After you help me dress, I need to ride out to the outlying villages and check how their repair work is going.”

“I’ll go pack some supplies for us then.” Merlin was relieved that he wouldn’t have to assist Arthur during training.

He gathered the prince’s now empty dishes away, he offered Arthur proud nod, acknowledging that he was trying to help the kingdom's citizens however he was able.

Merlin turned away to gather what they would need for the day, he went to Arthur’s wardrobe, sticking his head all the way inside was he searched. Hand reaching to the very back wall, an odd sensation struck him, a tingling at the edge of his nerves. He pulled his fingers away with a jerk, his eye widening.

Withdrew just enough so he could let light fall across the hand question, which he stared at trying to spot a reason for the funny feeling. Seeing nothing however he frowned, and leant back in.

The feel returned, but stronger, and reaching farther than just his hand. That's when he recognised the sensation for some reason… It was with a start that he realised why, he had felt it before and he knew exactly when.

~

The crash as blade met chain was almost deafening. Merlin stumbled backwards, the sword almost slipping from his fingers. The woosh as Kilgharrah beat his wings down, as he rushed into the air sent Merlin’s clothes and hair into disarray.

Staring up in he watched as the huge form of the dragon disappeared out of the cave and into the sky. His shoulders slumped, suddenly feeling exhausted after everything that had happened. He shook his head to himself knowing there would be no opportunity to rest just yet.

Merlin was just turning to leave when he felt it. A chill, different to that of the lingering cold in the room. Freezing he strained his ears listening for something- anything that could be the cause.

Seconds ticked by and the chill seemed to grow heavier, a tickle started at the back of his neck as if someone were watching him. The hairs on the back of him neck stood up, and his anxiety sky rocketed.

Back straightening, Merlin slowly turned, mentally bracing for what he would find. But when he turned around...   
There was nothing there.

Lingering for a few moments more, waiting for something to reveal itself, seconds passed in silence. And when nothing happened he finally left, brushing everything off as an odd reaction of his magic with the dragon’s.

~

Shaking his head, Merlin tried to dismiss the frown that had found it’s way onto his face before he returned to Arthur’s side. This new knowledge was both scary and slightly enlightening, but first and foremost it was worrying that whatever it was so close to Arthur and there was nothing he could do about it.

As soon as he had a free moment he was going to consult to find the source of this mystery.

~

Each beat of his heart felt almost painful, his body strained to it absolute limit. Merlin found himself slumping against the table, his eyes trying to drag themselves closed despite how hard he tried to keep them open. He had spent the entire evening searching for answers and coming up blank.He knew he was being reckless, not allowing his body any opportunity to sleep, considering especially recent events, but as much as he wanted answers another part of him- a art bigger then he would be willing to admit was scared to go to sleep. Arthur’s enraged face from his dreams flashed before his mind's eye and he had to suppress a shiver as he recalled what had followed.

This couldn't go on.

Not only did the exhaustion hamper evening in their everyday duties, but it left the Knights on less than top form, but more importantly, Merlin himself felt vulnerable, weak in a matter he never had before. He needed energy to use his magic, and without it, Camelot was left an easy target for the countless magically threats that seemed to take delight in making the servant's job as protector unending.

Earlier Arthur had confided that he was worried for the safety of Camelot, and if Arthur was admitting these fears then Merlin could wait no longer to find out what was leaving Camelot so unprotected.

He leant back against the nearest wall, feeling the cold of the stone seep through his clothes. He was running out of options to try, Gaius had been able to find nothing concrete on his books, it seemed that without any more specifics then they would not be able to discover the route of the problem anytime soon.

His mind briefly flicked to the Druids, but as soon as it did he found himself flinching involuntarily. In one of his recent dreams- or rather nightmares the Knights had followed him to the Druids and had not hesitated to slaughter both them and him. He could still feel the phantom pain of a sword cutting him down, though he knew it was solely a product of his imagination.

Who else could he turn to? He rubbed the heel of one hand against his eye, trying to focus. That’s when it hit.

If whatever it was had been down in the same cave as Kilgharrah however briefly then surely the dragon at least knew what it was, if not even how to stop it.

Pushing away from the wall with more effort than it should have needed, he sought the closest window, frowning when he saw how low the sun was. As far as he was aware people we're only suffering at night. A part of him wanted to wait until tomorrow, more comfortable venturing out in the daylight, but no- he needed to go now. Who knew what would happen if nothing was done soon.

~

Having called for the dragon he waited anxiously, pacing back and forth to try and release some of the tension of the past few days. The last vestiges of daylight had just vanished and now the slight unnatural chill that had been following him for the last few days was back.

He was just toying with the idea of lighting a fire, despite the risks that posed when the sound of flapping reached his ears.

At the sight of the dragon landing with what was astounding grace for something so big, Merlin was suddenly consumed with an anger. Even if he had only briefly been in the company of what now ran free in Camelot, he could have warned Merlin, then maybe none of this would have happened.

The thought that the dragon had been in it’s presence for a longer time, perhaps even years hot a few seconds later with much greater force. Was the creature happy to let innocent people suffer? That was hardly a question that needed an answer based on recent actions.

Eyes locking with the dragons great golden ones he let the anger escape.

"You knew this would happen!" Merlin shouted, the anger surging through his veins causing him to tremble. Merlin waited for some sort of answer, breath puffing out in small clouds. When Kilgharrah was not forthcoming, Merlin inhaled deeply before speaking again, voice only a slight amount steadier.

"You knew, and at no point did you try and warn me." His chest rose and felt rapidly, his anger having no other outlet than his words. Lips pressing together hard he held the eye contact, almost daring Kilgharrah to look away.

Suddenly drained from the outburst he didn't have the energy to have made in the first place, Merlin crossed his arms, staying his trembling hands against his body and waited.

"To many they are known as simply The Others." When he finally spoke, Kilgharrah’s deep voice held a note of complacently, the only extent to which he made an attempt to apologise.

"They are strongest in the dark, which is why they attack at night. Whilst someone is sleeping they infiltrate their dreams inciting a nightmare then feed off of the person's energy and life force.”

“That explains why everyone is so tired, and why...” He cut off the rest of the thought, his mind running rapidly through ideas.

He shook his head, eyes falling anywhere except on Kilgharrah. He was too tired to deal with excuses and anything else the dragon had to say, he was sure the next words out of the dragon’s mouth were going to be. “How do we stop them? And no riddles, not this time.”

There was a few beats of silence before Kilgharrah spoke.

“There is no easy way to defeat The Others, because they feed off of a person's dreams, it is most effective to fight them from within a dream.”

“What are you saying? I have no control over what I dream as it is, how could I possibly even try fighting against them.” He started shaking his head again as he spoke.

“Do not be so quick to assume, Merlin. There is one way that I know of for you to enter your dreams as if they are reality.” Facing Kilgharrah again, a tiny spark of hope fluttered in his chest.

“How?”

“It will require you to brew a potion,” Merlin nodded already mentally running through the ingredients he knew Gaius had stocked. “But Merlin you can not fight it alone, you will need help from the young prince.” Eyebrows shooting up for a fraction of a second before they drew together and down, Merlin nodded once more at the instructions.

“Now I will give you the instructions on brewing the potion, which you must take about an hour before you go to sleep.” With that, Kilgharrah pulled back, inhaling, he then exhaled slowly, imbuing his magic into the action.

As the knowledge washed over him Merlin felt his own magic respond warming through his body, briefly chasing away the lingering effects of the past few days. He straightened up, feelings more assured.

“Thank you.” He made eye contact for with the dragon for a few moments before he turned and headed back to Camelot.

~

It was still dark when he arrived back at the castle, sometime which both relieved and scared Merlin. As he made his way back through the halls he kept his eyes peeled for anything unusual, having to suppress his reactions to several sudden noises.

He felt the small flame of confidence, knowing he had a way to fight The Others. He tried to keep that flame at the back of his mind, to use it against what was coming, for surely they still had a way to go to win.

When he reached Gaius’s chambers he was not surprised to see the old physician asleep over his desk, a book on some herbs or other open just in front of where his head rested.

His guardian had been suffering too, though as usual, had made an effort to keep mention of what he saw and how he felt as discreet as possible.

Merlin detoured on his journey to find a blanket and pillow for Gaius. They wouldn't stop him from getting a crick in his neck and he would undoubtedly be stiff when he awoke, but they would go some way to making at least reducing these, and they would serve to keep most of the night's coolness at bay.

For now, Merlin needed to try and get as much rest as he could manage, but even knowing what he was facing

~

The tips of his fingers felt numb, not as a result of the cold, but purely from exhaustion. Next to him Arthur looked ready to collapse, his blond hair stuck up in every angle, his skin pale.

“We can’t keep going like this.” Merlin gasped weakly, he tried to push himself away from the wall, but after two attempts gave up. Merlin’s head was bowed forwards, but he managed to look up from underneath his eyelashes at Arthur.

“I know Merlin, But what can we do?” The resignation in Arthur’s voice made Merlin’s chest ache.

“I think I know of a way to stop this.” He dropped his gaze to the floor, unable to keep looking at Arthur.

“What? How, Merlin? How long have you known what to do?” The questions poured from Arthur’s mouth, and Merlin found himself biting at his lip before he answered. He had been worried how the what he was going to say would be received, the whole concept of entering one’s dreams like this rang incredibly close to the use of magic.

“I only found out recently, but we have to enter our dreams and beat this thing together.”

“Well let’s do it then.” Arthur was suddenly standing under his own power, hope giving him energy he had been previously lacking. Relieved that Arthur put up no protests to what he said, Merlin also straighten.

“I need to brew a potion to allow us to consciously enter a shared dream. From there we can fight the monster who’s doing this, and stop it.”

Arthur nodded and, they hurried off to Gaius’s chambers to get working as soon as possible.

~

All he could see in every direction was darkness- an all consuming black. Getting to his feet was an odd experience, when what was effectively the ground blended seamlessly into everything else. He stood at first in the silence, mind running in circles as he tried to figure out where exactly he was and how everything was going to play out.

Merlin took a hesitant step forwards, almost expecting the ground to disappear suddenly, leaving him to fall eternally.

“Hello?” He had almost been expecting his voice to echo back at him, the only thing to fill the space. Instead his words sounded muffled, like the nothingness of this place absorbed them the moment he spoke them.

He took another step, feeling -if only a tiny bit- more confident. Turning his attention from his feet he looked at his surroundings once more, nothing appeared to have changed, not unexpected. Worry creped into Merlin’s thoughts, where was Arthur? He should surely be able to see the prince by now, the potion they had both taken had no reason not to work the same on both of them.

“Hello!” He called out louder this time, almost hoping that he would be able to summon Arthur.

Amazingly just as he finished the word, a glowing shape appeared just off to the left of where Merlin was stood. The shape grew brighter, forcing Merlin to look away, lest he be blinded by it. Just as quickly as the glow reached its peak, it dimmed and Merlin could look once more. What he saw brought a sigh of relief from his lips.

~

"Merlin?" Arthur was briefly thrown by where he was, his eyes working rapidly to take in his surroundings, what little there was to be seen. "I guess your disgusting potion worked then."

"You're welcome," Merlin shot back, missing not a beat with his answer, and smiling at Arthur as if the prince had offered him a genuine compliment. Shaking his head Arthur kept half an eye in Merlin as the servant crossed the empty space towards him. Whilst he devoured the rest of his concentration on trying to formulate some sort of plan from the few details he had.

"You said I would have to fight this 'Other', so where is it?" He asked as he continued to draw a blank on anything further.

"We. We have to fight it, and, umm, well- you see..." Merlin stumbled over his words in a discouraging manner.

"You don't know, do you?"

"That's one way of putting it." Shaking his head, Arthur wondered why he was surprised.

"I don't know why it is that I put up with you sometimes."

"Because you love having me around, of course."

There was that smile again, that one that Merlin only seemed to gift him. One that Arthur found himself striving to have cast his way as often as he could get it.

"Whatever keeps you happy." Arthur found himself smiling back as he spoke, despite the situation they found themselves in.

They would have continued talking I it hadn't been for the sudden loud clap. It shook through the pair right to their bones. Both turning, they were greeted with not a bright light which had preceded Arthur's arrival, but instead a swirling vortex of black. Darker than the black surrounding him, so dark in fact it made their surroundings appear grey.

The vortex grow appearing to suck the very life from the pair, taunting them to come closer, to give in.

Arthur felt Merlin's hand taking a grip of his arm, the touch grounding Arthur and allowing him to shake off any thoughts of giving in.

The vortex started to gain a solid shape, each second resembling more and more a person. It remained  no colour but it's black until it's shape stopped changing at which point some of the black seemed to leach out, a light grey forming where the face would be, along with what should have been fingers, but resembled more claws.

"That's it." Merlin's words besides him were just above a whisper, and he didn't have to ask how it was he knew. Standing there now, with the thing that had been terrorising not only himself but his people, he could recognise its presence by the way it felt.

He drew his sword, the fact that he had it within this dream registering only as slightly strange, and shifted himself into a defensive stance.

The Other had make had made no move to attack since it had appeared and even now it was still in place.

He took a step closer, whilst he didn't want to get too close, he wanted to reduce the range of space which the Other could use to it's advantage.

Seconds turned to minutes with no one moving, then without warning the Other lurched forwards, it’s claws held out in front of it, aiming for where Arthur stood.

The prince of course had no trouble blocking the attack with his sword, and as the sound of bone against metal echoed through the space, Arthur was already moving into his own attack.

The blade swung through an arch, just clipping the edge of the Other, who howled a piercing screech at being injured. Arthur on the other hand jerked back, his sword suddenly cold.

“What-” his eyes flew to his sword for a moment before shooting back up so as not to be caught unawares.

“Are you alright, Arthur?” Merlin called from behind him. Arthur could hear the concern clearly in his servant’s voice.

“I’m fine Merlin. My sword feels frozen, but it’s nothing I can’t handle.” He leveled his sword to fend off another blow from the other who seemed to have recovered from his first blow, and was now angrier than before.

When the claws make contact his time, the impact reverberated up his hand arm to his shoulder making him grunt in pain, before a numbness took hold. This time he barely had the chance to defend again the proceeding blows, each one causing a flare of pain before a greater numbness spread throughout his body.

As the attacks continued, he managed to land a few more shallow blows, but eventually one broke past his defenses, slicing through his clothes and into his skin.

“Arthur” He vaguely registered that Merlin had shouted his name, before he staggered back, almost losing a grip on his sword as he went, focusing only on trying to get out of attack range.

He felt the warmth of Merlin’s face on his shoulder, even whilst the limb was still numb.

“We have to do this together, alright?” Merlin’s other hand was on his, as he spoke, prying his fingers apart and taking the sword from him.

“No way, I’m letting you do that, Merlin. You’re just as likely to cut yourself as you are to land any sort of successful attack.”

“Thanks for the vote of confidence, but I think I can handle it, just trust me.” The wan smile he offered Arthur hardly did anything to reassure him, but he couldn’t move for the spreading loss of feeling.

He watched as Merlin gripped the sword with both hands, positioning himself between Arthur and the Other. The servant didn’t move, clearly not intending to make the first move.

When the Other pounced, Arthur had to hold back a shout, knowing it would only distract Merlin. He held his breath as Merlin bent his knees, hoping he had spotted the weakness one of Arthur’s own attacks had created.

His wishes were answered as Merlin jumped to the left, but as the same time angled his blade so that it collided with what should have been the stomach of the figure.

The howl this time was deafening.

Arthur somehow managed to cover his ears, while he saw Merlin drop to the floor, getting out of the way of the now riving mass of black.

He didn’t notice at first, distracted as he was by what was going on immediately in front of him, Arthur saw that the whole dream world was starting to break up. The solid grey that had surrounded them fell away to a white, and what remained of the other dissolved into nothing.

“Arthur?”

Said prince snapped back around to face Merlin, who had sat back up and was looking back at him, expression relieved, “see you in the morning.” He gave half a wave, before white filled his vision warmth surrounded him.

~

Light blinded him, forcing Arthur into wakefulness, he opened his eyes as memories of the shared dream returned to him. His heart rate picked up and he frantically searched the room, wanting to know that Merlin was safe.

Once his eyes landed on that red shirt and blue scarf he a smile spread unbidden on his face. A smile that was returned without hesitation by Merlin.

“Good morning, Sire.”

 


End file.
